vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Krulcifer Einfolk
|-|Krulcifer= |-|Fafnir= Summary Krulcifer Einfolk is one of the protagonists of Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. She is an honor student at Royal Knight Academy who was found in the Ruins of Ymir by the head of the Einfolk House. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with Sword Device | 8-A | 8-A | 7-C Name: Krulcifer Einfolk, Krulcifer Xfer Origin: Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Gender: Female Age: Unknown, but treated as a 17 years old Classification: Xfer (Key's Supervisor), Einfolk House member, Drag-Knight, Royal Knight Academy student, Syvalles member, Mel's Aide, Azure Division member Powers and Abilities: Skilled Markswoman, Limited Technology Manipulation (Can control Automata), Piloting, Resistance to Fear Manipulation (Even a small amount of Elixir can grant resistance to Mental Pollution, and Krulcifer went through Baptism), Madness Manipulation (A Baptism can drive humans into insanity, and Krulcifer has been able to resist it), Mind Manipulation (A Baptism can burn and break the mind of a human by invading it, and Krulcifer has been able to resist it), Memory Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Those who have received a Baptism attain resistance to Endless), Poison Manipulation (Elixir works like highly effective toxin that can instantly kill those who apply it, and Krulcifer was able to resist it), Corruption (Elixir is able to turn humans into Abyss, and Krulcifer was able to resist a 10% Baptism), Status Effect Inducement (Baptism is able to induce many different ailments, including fainting, and Krulcifer was able to resist it) | Same, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation (Can create and nullify energy blasts), Can bypass force fields, Shockwave Generation (All Drag-Rides are able to generate shockwaves with Howling Howl) Ice Manipulation, Precognition, Automatic Shields | All previous abilities in addition to Fusionism (Full Connect allows her to become one with her Drag-Ride) which give her access to Information Analysis and Enhanced Precognition Attack Potency: Athlete level | Multi-City Block level+ (Confronted Balzeride Kreutzer, Fought a held-back Celistia Ralgris, Easily defeated Greifer Nest) | Multi-City Block level+ (Should be superior to Lisesharte Atismata and comparable to Mel Gizalut), higher with Full Connect (Surpassed Abyss Mel) | Town level (Fought Lux Arcadia), higher with Full Connect (Kept up with Lisesharte) Speed: Athletic Human, Street level with Sword Device | At least Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Greifer) | At least Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Mel), higher with Full Connect (Her body becoming one with her Drag-Ride allows her to move swifter) | At least Hypersonic+, higher with Full Connect Lifting Strength: Above Average Human | At least Class G, possibly Class T (Should at least be comparable to Academy arc Philuffy Aingram) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Multi-City Block Class+ | Multi-City Block Class+ | Town Class (Sparred with Lux) Durability: Athlete level | Multi-City Block level+ | Multi-City Block level+ | Town level Stamina: Krulcifer, as an Xfer, has an extremely high compatibility with Drag-Rides, allowing her to use a Divine Drag-Ride like Fafnir for longer periods of time than any normal human should normally be able to. During the New Kingdom arc, Krulcifer received a Baptism, which can inflict agony beyond imagination, being described by people who survive them as having their blood boiling in addition to feel pain across their entire body, and stated by Singlen to tamper a lot the nerves in the whole body, and recover from it. Range: Extended melee range with Sword Device, Tens of meters with Wise Blood, Hundreds of meters with other weaponry Intelligence: High Standard Equipment: Her Drag-Ride, Fafnir Weaknesses: Since her flesh becomes one with her Drag-Ride with Full Connect, her durability is lower than it would normally be. Lacking in short ranged skill, but overcame this weakness by the time of the New Kingdom arc. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fafnir * Freezing Cannon: It basically has the same high efficiency of a sniper rifle, but it holds the ability to freeze the parts shot. It's a weapon that, if its target defends, would freeze the part used to defend. * Auto Shield: Eight octagonal shields, tinged with blue and white light, which automatically protect Fafnir from incoming attacks. * Wise Blood: A Divine Raiment of offense and defense which perceives the future within a radius of a dozen of meters several seconds ahead, foreseeing an opponent's attack while aiming at their opening. * Full Connect: The form that accomplished fusion with the Drag-Ride, which can only be used by the Xfer clan, which was the one who developed the Drag-Rides and possessed the greatest Drag-Ride aptitude values. Due to becoming one with the Drag-Ride, the Xfer becomes swifter and is able to use the full capabilities of the Drag-Ride easier, but at the same, becomes more vulnerable to enemy attacks. She acquired this ability after visiting the Ruin Hall in Volume 7. ** Wise Blood – Accel: An upgraded version of Wise Blood that allows Krulcifer to know not only her opponent's next attack, but every possible action they might take, carrying out several hundreds of prediction calculations to produce the formula to reach victory in an instant, and being able to change it with every action taken. This also shows every weak point the opponent may have to allow her to perfectly exploit them to her advantage. Key: Krulcifer | Fafnir (Academy arc) | Fafnir (Seven Dragon Paladins arc) | Fafnir (New Kingdom arc) Note: For an in-depth explanation of Baptism, see here here. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Knights Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Schoolgirls Category:Weapon Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7